


Не оглядываясь

by Jordano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всего лишь эпизод из прошлого. Не стоит внимания. Нужно забыть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не оглядываясь

Споткнувшись о брошенные у самого порога туфли, Виктория чертыхнулась привычным недовольством: девчонка создавала бардак везде, где появлялась. Ее вещи расползались по всему дому буквально за пару дней без уборки, ее эмоции аж вибрировали, доводя до головной боли, а ее обожание, приятное в ограниченных количествах, слишком быстро достигало критической концентрации, вызывая мутное раздражение. Самым же неприятным оказалось то, что винить в происходящем было некого, кроме самой себя: она сама согласилась год назад позволить сестре своего жениха жить в ее квартире, пока та будет учиться в колледже, хотя отказ не вызвал бы никакого неприятия, и она сама соблазнила девчонку - надо признать, никаких особых усилий и не потребовалось – не объяснив ей вовремя, что это просто развлечение, и не сведя все, пока это можно было сделать легко, к приятному единичному эпизоду, а просто пустила историю на самотек, позволив Кейт напридумывать всего, чего ей было угодно. И вот уже полгода пожинала плоды собственной глупости, а судя по тому, как все шло, сегодняшний вечер станет апогеем расплаты. Утешало только одно: объяснять ничего не придется, Крис сам поставил сестру в известность, что свадьба состоится через неделю, а к нему Виктория переезжает уже завтра, так что ей осталось только забрать вещи. Ну, и выслушать все то, что девчонка надумает ей сказать.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Виктория заперла за собой дверь, разулась, и, повесив плащ на крючок, прошла в комнату.  
Она уже двести раз успела пожалеть, что год назад позарилась на хорошенькую свеженькую Кейти Арджент, но у нее к тому моменту слишком давно не было женщин, с занятым Крисом они виделись совсем редко, так что Виктория буквально ощущала, как все мысли постепенно сползают на секс, что очень мешало, Кейт же была хороша собой (даже сейчас Виктория почувствовала легкое возбуждение, вспомнив, как красиво она смотрелась на спине с раскинутыми длинными ногами и налитыми холмами грудей), наивна, податлива, управляема, откровенно влюблена и – что сыграло немаловажную роль – всегда под рукой.  
В первые месяцы они занимались сексом несколько раз на дню – быстро, в едва расстегнутой одежде у порога, на кухне или даже на балконе, медленно, водя друг друга по самому краю, но не позволяя через него перейти, утром, только проснувшись в сонном ленивом тепле, днем, быстро, спеша к делам, но урывая минуты на короткий жадный оргазм, вечером – долго, тягуче, изощренно. Потом первая страсть прошла, но стало даже лучше, потому что одержимое желание, схлынув, освободило время и мысли для другого, а никуда не девшаяся страсть, не расползаясь больше по обрывкам, как будто сконцентрировалась, приобретя остроту и выдержку.  
А потом началось то, первые признаки чего Виктория глупо пропустила и из чего сейчас с радостью выбиралась – «Люблю», цветы в вазах, ужины и завтраки, преподносимые с сияющими глазами, и даже почти не снимаемое идиотское колечко, которое Кейт однажды таки сняла и надела на большой палец другой руки, пояснив, маскируя смущение иронией, что это потому, что она теперь «занята».  
Ни в комнатах, ни на кухне свет не горел, и на мгновение Виктории даже показалось, что Кейт нет дома, однако, нажав выключатель, она осознала, что так просто не отделается: девчонка сидела в полной темноте, свернувшись в уголке дивана в обнимку с подушкой. Когда светильник загорелся, она слепо подняла голову, моргая, и Виктория увидела опухшие глаза и искусанные губы, от чего раздражение накатило с новой силой: слушать истерику не хотелось категорически, но, кажется, Кейт настроилась на долгое и бурное выяснение отношений. Может, если быть построже, все-таки удастся обойтись малой кровью и все ускорить?  
\- Вики? – с какой-то неуверенной надеждой спросила Кейт, проморгавшись, и Виктория насмешливо приподняла бровь:  
\- А должен прийти кто-то другой? Я за вещами. Ключ я тебе оставлю, можешь жить здесь до осени. Если поедешь куда-нибудь летом, попроси домовладельца присмотреть за квартирой. Оплачена она до сентября. Вроде бы все. Где мой чемодан? В шкафу?  
Пока она говорила, Кейт не отрывала от нее пустых непонимающих глаз, не двигаясь с места, и только когда Виктория раздраженно повторила вопрос, она словно очнулась.  
\- Вики… Так это правда?  
\- Что именно? – спросила Виктория, остановившись, и Кейт, наконец, отбросила подушку, которую до этого прижимала к себе, и посмотрела осмысленным взглядом:  
\- Что ты переезжаешь к Крису в Бейкон Хиллс.  
Виктория пожала плечами:  
\- Да.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что совсем скоро свадьба, а ее организацией нужно заниматься.  
\- Но ты же не любишь его!  
\- И откуда такие сведения? – холодно удивилась Виктория, чувствуя все большее раздражение от этого то ли мелодраматического, то ли комедийного диалога прямо из дешевого фильма про «роковую любовь».  
\- Но ты же… Мы же… Я же.., - кажется, от растерянности Кейт никак не могла подобрать слова, все больше напоминая совращенную и покинутую из того же пошлого фильма, и Виктория почувствовала подступающее бешенство: какого черта нужно устраивать этот дешевый фарс?!  
\- Ты же, - отрезала она. – Я обещала тебе что-то?  
\- Но ты…  
\- Обещала?! – повысила она голос, и Кейт, вздрогнув, помотала головой. – Словами, пожалуйста.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я отвечала тебе что-то? – продолжила Виктория, зная, что Кейт поймет, о чем речь.  
\- Нет, - снова помотала головой та, закусив губу.  
\- Тогда о чем мы сейчас говорим?  
На это Кейт не попробовала даже своего «Но ты…», застыв перед Викторией с закушенной губой и отчаянным взглядом.  
\- Вот и разобрались, - констатировала та, не дождавшись возражений. – Теперь я наконец могу собрать вещи.  
И, открыв шкаф, вытащила со дна свой старый чемодан, проверила его молнии и начала перекладывать туда вещи с полок, спиной чувствуя раздражающий взгляд.  
\- Вики…, - осмелилась наконец Кейт, и Виктория повернулась, решив, что новую истерику и слезы терпеть не будет, окоротит сразу, однако девчонка не плакала и смотрела, кажется, гораздо адекватнее. – Пожалуйста, пара минут. Я тебя очень прощу. Сядь. Просто на пару минут, - и положила ладонь на диван рядом с собой.  
Во всем этом чудился какой-то неприятный подвох, но пристойных причин для отказа Виктория не нашла, Кейт смотрела вполне осмысленно, да и разобраться с ситуацией все же следовало до конца, не убегая и не оставляя никаких недомолвок, поэтому она, вздохнув, подошла и села, постаравшись, однако, оставить между собой и Кейт свободное пространство. Та болезненно поморщилась, но заговорила не об этом.  
\- Вы будете жить в Бейкон Хиллс?  
\- Да.  
\- А как же твоя работа?  
\- Экономисты нужны везде.  
\- Но таких возможностей, как здесь, там не будет.  
Осознав, что Кейт больше не рыдает и не требует, а разговор идет о вполне конкретных вещах, перестав напоминать мелодраму, Виктория слегка успокоилась и расслабилась, тем более что Кейт спрашивала о том, о чем она думала и сама.  
\- Наверное. Но через какое-то время у нас появится ребенок, и мне в любом случае будет не до работы. Да и чем-то всегда приходится жертвовать.  
\- Но тебе же нравится твоя работа. И ты талантлива, у тебя хорошо получается. Ради чего ты жертвуешь этим?  
Виктория подозрительно посмотрела на Кейт, но истерики не увидела, только внимательный ожидающий взгляд.  
\- Ради семьи.  
\- Своей? Потому что твоему отцу так нужна поддержка моего? И для него нет никакого другого выхода? Ты экономист, скажи.  
Виктория молча пожала плечами: она сама могла бы попробовать вытащить отцовскую фирму, если бы тот позволил, а не рассказывал, как поможет ему объединение с Арджентами.  
\- Или моей? Ради Криса? Или моего отца? И что будет дальше? Ты станешь Арджент и займешь место, которое приготовил тебе отец? Глава семейства, номинальная глава клана? Но он же никогда не отдаст тебе власть. Ты же всегда так и будешь слушаться его указаний, а у Криса не хватит сил пойти против. Ты всегда будешь только женой сына и матерью внуков, не больше. Ты жертвуешь ради этого?  
Кейт говорила спокойно, почти без эмоций, словно не в первый раз, и поэтому ее слова, которые, кричи она и рыдай, воспринимались бы обычной истерикой, звучали неожиданно веско и убедительно, слишком хорошо попадая в резонанс с тем, о чем думала сама Виктория. Она знала Джерарда, она знала Криса, она знала, как Джерард раз за разом пытается подчинить себе Кейт, видя в самых заветных снах ее своей преемницей – не Викторию, не сына, а именно Кейт – ту самую, которая последний год умудрялась отклонять все его предложения и избегать всех ловушек, просто живя с Викторией, как обычная студентка, которую беспокоят экзамены и перспективы будущей карьеры, а не охотничий долг и озверевшие оборотни.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь стать еще одной частью мозаики, которую отец складывает вокруг себя? Действительно хочешь перестать решать за себя? Действительно хочешь перестать выбирать?  
Виктория молчала, словно забыв, где и с кем находится, неожиданно задумавшись о том, что зацепила Кейт, и с чем она сама, казалось бы, давно для себя разобралась, но нет.  
\- Ведь хорошо же было, Вики. Ты, я - свободные, сами за себя. Помнишь, как мы сорвались в Редвуд и заблудились по дороге? Мотель тот помнишь? А Рождество? Нам же было хорошо, Вик!  
Виктория помнила, и было действительно хорошо. Этот год вообще оказался на удивление хорош.  
\- Вики…, - прошептала Кейт, несмело положив на плечо Виктории ладонь, а потом, не встретив сопротивления, начала осторожно поглаживать ее шею, легко провела по щеке, положила на другое плечо вторую руку. – Вики… Виктория… Любимая моя…  
Последнее Кейт выдохнула ей в ухо, наклонившись вперед и прижавшись щекой к щеке.  
\- Нам же хорошо вместе… Я люблю тебя! Я все для тебя сделаю. Все, что хочешь! Я все решу, всего добьюсь, только позволь!  
С каждым словом Кейт шептала все отчаяннее, ее движения становились все лихорадочнее, уже явно дрожащими ладонями она гладила плечи Виктории, руки, волосы, покрывала быстрыми солеными от вновь полившихся слез поцелуями лицо, шею, грудь в вырезе топа:  
– Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь! Я всегда буду рядом! Не уходи! Ты же не любишь его! Давай уедем! У меня есть деньги, я знаю, что делать! Мы будем свободны – от всего, только мы с тобой! Я выполню любое твое желание! Вики, умоляю тебя! Любимая! Пожалуйста!  
И какое-то время, неожиданно даже для себя самой Виктория позволяла ей все это, сидя на диване и только сжав руками плечи Кейт, но одним намеком, не останавливая, не отстраняя, не запрещая. На несколько мгновений она даже представила эту картинку: ни свадьбы, ни клана, ни охоты, ни отца, вещающего о долге и делах, ни Джерарда, уже расписывающего роли к следующей облаве – только машина, небо над головой, равнина вокруг, шоссе к горизонту и Кейт на пассажирском сиденье. И, наверное, Кейт заметила эту слабину, потому что, внезапно вывернувшись из ее рук, сползла на пол и, приподнявшись на коленях между ног Виктории, все так же дрожащим пальцами принялась задирать на ней юбку, лихорадочно шепча:  
\- Хочешь?... Сейчас!... Тебе же нравилось!... Я лучше, чем он!... Я люблю тебя! Нам же хорошо вместе!... Я же для тебя… все…  
Зашкаливающие, вывернутые из самого нутра эмоции, вот так вот отвратительно выставленные напоказ, приводили Викторию в ступор, лишая способности адекватное реагировать – только так она смогла себе объяснить, что сообразила, что происходит, только когда Кейт, отодвинув трусики, прижалась губами к ее лобку, своим выдохом вызвав неожиданную волну тепла внизу живота – и почти сразу такую же волну отвращения, к ней и к себе.  
Почувствовав себя так, как будто ее окатили ледяной водой, Виктория передернулась, резко встала, оттолкнув Кейт (та почти комично плюхнулась на задницу, глядя огромными ошеломленными глазами), и, поправляя одежду, зло приказала:  
\- Хватит! Я тебе все сказала! Я уезжаю, а ты остаешься. Поиграли – и будет! Прекрати унижать себя и меня!  
Дернувшись, словно Виктория ударила ее, Кейт тем не менее приподнялась, потянувшись к ней раскрытой ладонью, однако Виктория увернулась и, переступив через ее ноги, пошла к двери.  
\- Прощай.  
В конце концов, она вполне обойдется пару дней без вещей, а потом отправит за ними Криса: смотреть на скулящую Кейт она больше не желала.  
Опасаясь, что девчонка кинется за ней, хватая за руки, и все окончательно превратится в тошнотный фарс, Виктория быстро накинула плащ и обулась, однако Кейт больше не пыталась мешать ей. Так и сидя на полу, она с отчаянием смотрела на сборы, и только когда Виктория со щелчком повернула в замке ключ, сорвалась. Всхлипнув, она крикнула:  
\- Не уходи! Вики! Я не могу без тебя! Я умру одна! – и безобразно разрыдалась, упав и свернувшись на полу эмбрионом.  
\- Ты сильная, не умрешь, - отрезала Виктория и вышла за дверь. Только спустившись вниз и выйдя на улицу, она поняла, что ее колотит. Остро захотелось в горячий душ – смыть с себя все, что было, и забыть.  
У нее почти получилось.  
С Кейт они в следующий раз увиделись не скоро: на свадьбу та не приехала, сказавшись больной, а потом и вовсе перебралась к отцу в Сан-Франциско, доучиваясь и понемногу занимаясь юридическими делами его бизнеса – как легального, так и охотничьего. Джерард развернулся, подмяв под себя все остальные окрестные охотничьи кланы, его охоты и облавы приобрели размах, иногда требовавший присутствия и Криса. Тот послушно, хоть и через силу, ездил, а возвращаясь, с недовольством рассказывал, что отцу, кажется, удалось найти себе того идеального солдатика и будущего преемника, которого он не сумел в свое время вылепить из сына: сестра, так боровшаяся за свободу в детстве, полностью погрузилась в дела клана с рвением едва ли не большим, чем у его главы. Виктория сочувственно кивала, вспоминая, что, да, Кейт раньше была такой свободолюбивой и так не хотела связываться с охотой, но время ведь меняет людей.  
К ним Кейт приехала лишь однажды и неожиданно – чтобы погостить и пообщаться с племянницей, которая раньше только бывала у нее, пусть и по нескольку дней, и чтобы закрутить роман с младшим из Хейлов, а потом уехать обратно, унося на себе запах пожара.  
И, много позже, Кейт зачем-то вернулась помогать им ловить сбесившегося альфу. Яркая, уверенная, горячая – и одновременно ледяная, как металлические стены запертого наглухо сейфа. Сразу заявив себя едва ли не хозяйкой дома, она насмешничала, бесила и так психующего из-за оборотня Криса, восхищала и так смотревшую на нее восторженными глазами Эллисон – и, словно бы дразня, ходила вокруг Виктории, соблазняя высокой грудью в глубоком вырезе, приманивая воспоминаниями и провоцируя насмешливыми ухмылками.  
Виктория сорвалась, и они трахнулись в темной кладовой, зажимая друг другу рты, кусая ладони и царапая руки – а потом Кейт, облизнув влажные пальцы с кровавой каемкой под длинными ногтями, застегнула брюки и задумчиво сказала:  
\- В воспоминаниях ты была круче. Фальшивая штука – память.  
***  
В тот день, когда они хоронили Кейт, Виктория была идеальной: собранной, внимательной, сильной – такой, какой и должна быть старшая женщина в горюющей семье. Только вечером, когда Крис с Джерардом заперлись в кабинете строить какие-то свои планы, а может, просто пить и вспоминать, Эллисон же почти сбежала к подруге, Виктория поехала обратно, на кладбище, чтобы, постояв в тишине над могилой, неожиданно для себя самой скорчиться странным спазмом, зажав себе рот, а потом упасть на колени в грязь, и, почти касаясь лбом земли, разрыдаться – о той Кейт, которая шептала «Люблю» между быстрыми поцелуями, а потом плакала, даже не пытаясь подняться с холодного пола.  
Наверное, так подступала старость – неспособностью держать себя в руках, бесполезными эмоциями, все большим холодом и тягой к теплу, которое раньше мешало. Именно старухой Виктория и чувствовала себя, ковыляя в темноте по размокшей от начавшегося дождя земле к своей машине.


End file.
